


Constellations and kisses

by Midnightgirl876



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightgirl876/pseuds/Midnightgirl876
Summary: Jesper finally takes Wylan to Novyi Zem.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Kudos: 29





	Constellations and kisses

**Constellations and kisses**

_North of Novyi Zem_

Wylan clung tightly to jespers waist, fear ignited through his fingertips as the horse galloped across the prairie. It was their first full week away from the bustling cautioc nature of the Ketterdam streets there were no loud trams and angry drivers shouting curses from their lips. No danger of running into old enemies and best of all there was not one sound from Jan Van Eck. The bruises that had once statined his skin had faded but the persistent nagging voice of torment still nawed at his soul; ‘its only one word Wylan just read it’ it was so simple a four year old could it why couldn't he?

There were times when his father had locked him in the study every wall had a bookcase full of books there was only a small table with a blank piece of paper on it. His father had glared at the unfinished work and the look of pure hatred burned through Wylans clothes, melting past his skin and drenching his soul with fear. 

Wylan covered his head with his hands trembling like stones under a raging stampede ‘ a pile of horse shit left on the sidewalk has more sense than you and to think that i created this, a child who can barely spell out his own name’ and that's when the beating started. After awhile he had stopped begging for his father's mercy; he’d close his eyes and wish himself away into old paintings made by his mother ,wide landscapes drawings of rabbits and insects creatures that he had never dreamed or heard of .

But now he didn't have to hide he had Jesper. They had long since passed the honey coloured fields the golden sun had cascaded across the land. Wild willows danced to the rhythm of the wind , Wylans heart swelled how could jesper stay from a place so beautiful? Wylan remembered the badly wrapped gift that jesper had handed him.

When he opened it, he was shocked to see a black Polaroid camera inside;Four rainbow stripes were painted on the side. The camera was rusty yet iconic it was perfect, Wylan had always found pictures to have more of an impact, he supposed that could be seen as biased he can’t read.

“How much longer”he groaned his hands

caressing Jespers broad shoulders  
“ not too long my love”

  
“ that’s not a valid answer”

“ you weren't pestering me about how long things would take when you were half naked lying on my bed” Wylan could feel the burning sensation rise to his neck spreading across his cheeks.

  
“Just shut up and ride” Jesper let out a loud guffaw clutching onto the reins  
“ as my lord wishes” the horse neighed bringing its legs high up in the sky, Wylan thought he was going to die he held onto Jesper like a baby holding onto a dummy.

Its hoofs fell to the dusty ground leaving prints in the rich soil.

By the time they got there the sun had already fallen behind the sky replacing it with an  
Immaculate blue haze. The stars were bright tonight, maybe it was because it lacked the foggy pollution from the city or the heinous smell coming from the reapers barge. But the stars shone like seeds thrown over dark soil, like sugar split onto black marble.  
  
There was no one here.

Pure isolation.But the good kind he looked over to Jesper he was twirling a blade of grass between his fingers, thick coliy hair falling lazily onto the side of his forehead.

Wylan couldn’t help his eyes fall to those perfectly shaped lips, ‘ _How can someone be so pretty’ Wylan thought with a rush of emotions._

“You know you have a camera now might as well take a few shots” Jesper said winking at him. instead of blushing bright red he simply replied with “what a great idea”.

Gently Wylan took out his camera still amazed by receiving such a gift.  
“You ready” Jespers voice was laced with mischief his storm grey eyes glinting a flash of lightning passing between them.

  
“Lean back on your arm slightly don’t look at the camera focus on the sky”

Wylan sighed as he watched Jespers lean frame move into position.

  
“You know I feel like the image would be better if you were on top of me, or the other way round of course”

  
“Can you stop flirting for one second-well for a decent amount of time” Wylan said with haste seeing the Zemeni counting one with his finger. Jesper nodded going back in to model mode.  
Wylan admired how Jespers skin seemed to glow under the moonlight, highlighting his dark skin .

  
He was iridescent, it was the first time Jesper had looked so wholesome, so still.  
He fell back on the mossy grass it was a blanket of warmth beneath his tired body. Raising his finger to the air he traced the outline of the stars his mother had taught him to look for certain patterns in the sky.

“ What are you doing merchling” Jespers soothing baritone dancing in the night air.

  
“ looking for patterns in the sky”

  
when Jesper raised a brow. So Wylan explained more

  
“You know constellations they form patterns basically a group of stars, they have names” He winced waiting for the mockery and shame but there was none.  
Jesper moved closer towards him “show me please” he looked into the silver pearl of his eyes recognising the general need to know _‘he cares’._

  
Wylan took out his notebook bringing his pen to the paper “I think I can spot Orion”. Carefully he drew out the shapes feeling his body relax at the familiarity.  
He took jespers finger and traced it around the star “ this one is more common it’s seen in most parts of the world” Wylan continued to ramble on about the stars and the stories behind them and their mythological background. Jesper lapped up every word.

Then everything went quiet, he was worried that he had spoken too much. Anxiously he bit his lip focusing on the darkening sky the distant sounds of a night bird singing.  
“that's brilliant Wy”  
“ i know i wonder who thought of the idea-”  
“Not just talking about the stars, i’m talking about you” a silent oh had escaped his lips and yet again his cheeks flushed vibrant red.  
“ you're worth so much more than you think” and with that Wylan crushed his lips against jespers his heart hammered against his chest.

A world wind of emotions rushed around them; he melted against jesper being consumed by him and Wylan was not complaining. Everything was burning, this was not enough he needed more so much more and it burned him in his core .Wylan could feel jespers hands trail up his spine as he pulled him on his lap, but he didn't want things to go too far definitely not here with a horse nearby.  
Slowly they broke apart “you didn't have to stop”

Jespers voice was thick with lust his hungry eyes raked over Wylan’s body.  
“ we couldn't take things too far”  
“ there wouldn't have been a problem with that” jesper teased  
“ for Ghezens sakes there is a horse and to - perform such acts in the middle of the night on a hill”  
“ fine fine i’ll go set up the tent”  
Leaning back wylan reminced on the days event. He remembered visiting the markets he’d never seen such vibrant colours in one place.

Young children ran a blur of fiery red fabrics attached to their brown limbs , sucking on a bag of slushed juice showing off their blue or purple tongues. Women with peacock feathers planted in their elaborate braids and plaited styles selling trinkets and water bottles. Drums played, sellers making up random rhymes that went with the beat; his flute looked silly next to the players colourful kit.

Wylan wanted to kick himself for bringing such bland clothes he had only brought a variety of white, grey or pale blue shirts. People of different shades mingled at the coffee houses. Everyone but children bore a gun at their hips and surprisingly Wylan didn't feel the same old fear scorch over him. An old women had called them into her shop Wylan glanced at Jesper his eyes were sparkling his bones relaxed his laughter coming in easy bouts.

“Why not” is all Jepser said while opening the door  
Wylan’s eyes went wide the shop was small yet cosy beautiful paintings were placed upon the wall and the enchanting smell of well cooked food reached his nostrils. The women turned to jepser and they began speaking in a rushed tone speaking words that he had never heard before.  
“ this is Awinita she's on old friend of my da’s you can call her Nita for short ” Jesper said translating zemeni into Kerch  
“ it's nice to meet you Nita you have a beautiful store” he said his words slower but not in a demeaning way  
“ i like him already” her accent was thick yet soft Wylan took in the details of Nita’s face her lips were round and slightly chapped. Her eyes large ,dark pools of brown they held wisdom in them and strength that could not be denied or challenged. She didn't look old at all, small wrinkles gathered at the corner of eyes but her skin was a rich brown that seemed to have a natural glow to it.  
She beckoned them to the table and insisted on brewing them some te tal- karawett which was a traditional zemeni drink “trust me you’ll like it” jesper said while adding detail about cultural traditions.

Awinita came back from the kitchen holding two mugs of tea. Wylan looked around, the shop was almost empty, a couple in the corner whispered to each other a bowl of what looked like rice in between them.  
“ it’s been a long time Jesper Llewellyn Fahey” she drawled putting emphasis on the ‘long’.  
“ it has, i’m glad to be back” jesper said with a wink but Wylan could tell that Jesper was nervous ‘for some reason’.  
“care to properly introduce me to you boy”  
“ Wylan this is Nita, Nita this is Wylan” he reached out for a handshake but Nita rejected it pulling him into a tight embrace. Even though she was stout she was as tall as a giant oak tree; feeling a little flustered Wylan sat back in his seat.  
They had a few moments to sip on there teas when nita interrupted the silence  
“Did jepser ever tell you”

  
Wylan paused drinking and turned to jesper who was fiddling with the straps of his gun belt “Tell me what”  
“I’m his mother's aunt” silence spilt like an overflowing water jug  
“Jes” his voice was barely a whisper he noticed the tension that had tightened around him like a hand me down suit.  
“ it was never meant to come out as a secret”   
‘ _then why didn't you tell me before’_ he thought anxiously. Wylan had never forced Jesper to tell him about his family, his mother but there was still an itching despation of wanting to know more about him . Jesper had moved in with Wylan for almost a year, he had a right to know some things.  
“ you can tell me” gently Wylan placed a hand on jespers cheek Nita watched on silently  
“When my mother died there were no connections to her family but her aunt Awinita,my dad didn't want me meeting anyone he was still in shock and grief” Jespers voice was hollow lined with unshed tears.  
Nita cut in “ I had moved to the southern colonies lying low i didn't know Aditi had a son” Wylan felt a new found sadness inside of him he understood how it felt not growing up without a mother, to have the warm hand that used to caress your cheeks suddenly disappear.

  
“ I came back when Jesper was fifteen, I thought it was only fair to show him parts of his mother that he had missing”  
“ I never believed that you were related to her until you showed me the photos” jesper said

  
“It was understandable, I was the one who pushed colm to let jesper go to Kerch, i can tell that it’s done him some good” Nita’s gaze fell onto Wylan who couldn't help but blush

“ it was- a bumpy road” jesper clutched Wylans hand while winking at him. The bell for the shop rang out breaking the spell

“ that's my que,it was nice meeting you Wylan”  
“ um yes it was my pleasure”  
“ he’s nice for a kerch boy” Nita said nudging jesper. Wylan grew awkward and fidgety beginning to ramble.  
“ I was joking mo figlioli” they were just about to leave when she called Jesper back

He watched as the two talked trying to read their expressions by the end of it they both were laughing. Jesper joined him “are you ok”, Wylan nodded him was determined to get answers later.

♡︎♡︎♡︎

Later had ended up being now. Cool night air had seeped through his pores, Wylan looked at his skin it was still pale but had darkened slightly with extra freckles dotting on his skin.

“The tent is finally set up”

“ jes can we talk for a bit” jesper swung his long legs landing right next to him  
“Sure whats up, if you’re cold i can always cuddle up close to you” jesper let a finger brush down the nape of Wylans neck making him shiver.  
“It’s that women we met at that shop he paused your mother's aunt” the tension from the morning had arrived once again jesper turned his head eyes glued to the the milky night sky.

He hated seeing him like this but he had to know.  
“ she didn't say anything that important just something that my mother used to say”  
“What was it” he probed  
“To never lose sight of what’s important because when you do, that’s when you lose everything” jesper bowed his head his hand returning to his guns running his finger around the elaborate details of the handles.  
“ your mother sounded like an amazing women”  
He smiled “she was, she taught me how to do everything, how to start a fire without a lighter, how to shoot and hunt. I do miss her Wylan”

“I can understand why, but I do wish you had told me more sooner I’m always here you don’t need to hide”  
“I know Wy it’s just-“ before another word could leave Jespers lips Wylan had to ask a question  
“Do you miss Kerch” those words had been torn from a deep place inside of him. Novyi Zem was beautiful, with fields evergreen with golden crops raising their heads towards the sun;rusty towns which looked like they’d been taken from a picture book. Jesper seemed happier here but could he blame him?’it’s his home what did you expect’  
“Sometimes, I guess the memories Nina, Inej Matthias and I like seeing you boss those snotty merchers around”  
“How about Kaz?” Jesper opened his mouth then closed it.  
“Are you cornering me?” Jesper said placing a hand on his chest playing the role as the victim; Wylan simply tilted his head unimpressed.  
“I cared for him deeply ,in the past and I hated the way he treated me always shutting me out from the others. At times I thought I deserved it a gambler who can’t get a win, an irresponsible loser. But I got tired of being his lap dog I’m worth more than that” Jesper said shaking his head.

“We make mistakes sometimes we trip and end up walking down the wrong path but that doesn’t determine who you are now and where you’ve come from. Kaz was and is foolish for not seeing that” Wylan said his brow furrowing .  
 _“Ti tenge carcu_ ” Jesper said his finger pushing up Wylan’s jaw.  
“I don’t know what that means”  
“It means I love you” an unsteady beat picked up in his heart an incorrect rhythm.  
“And I love you Jesper” and he meant every word.  
“I can’t believe I fell in love with a nerd” Wylan shoved Jesper making him fall over  
Lending out his hand Wylan pulled Jesper up he barely weighed anything.

By the time they had settled down in the tent Jespers eyes were already half shut. He was like a long lanky big baby. Jesper mumbled in his ear; the warmth from his breath tickling the thin skin near his neck. 

Wylan took one more look at the photos that he had taken some were blurry, he kept them anyways.

Rubbing his hand against the paper his eyes began to grow heavy , tiredness now suffocating him.  
Gracefully Wylan fell into a blissful sleep,curled up next to Jes listening to the fixed tempo of his heart.


End file.
